User blog:Alicerosewright/Oskar Pacific
Oskar belongs to alicerosewright. If you would like to to use his character at all message me. I must be informed when you use him. Please do not edit this page unless it is to correct spellings or grammar - thank you. Name: Oskar Pacific Gender: Male District: 4 Age: 16 Height: 5,5 Personality: Not afraid of anything. He is very resourceful (can make weapons, find water...). He doesn't like to travel around much as he doesn't like to waste energy. He likes to wait for people to come to him. He loves any sort of attention as he has been mostly ignored all his life. He can be very soft-hearted towards younger tributes, but will avoid allying with them or going near them as he doesn't want to feel guilty for them. On the outside, Oskar appears to be very tough and cold, but inside he is a nice person really. It just takes a particular person to find the kindness inside Oskar. Strengths: Long distance throws, making traps and nets, resourcefullness Weaknesses: Doesn't like to move around the Arena. Fears: Large alliances and feeling guilt towards young tributes Weapons: Trident, glaive, sword, sickle (in order of preference) Alliance: Anyone that can benefit him. No young tributes, and never a Career Picture/Description: A reasonably strong 15 year old, with fair hair and sea-green eyes. His hair goes across the left temple on his face, to cover the scar where his father punched him once. He has a vaguely muscular body from toiling away on fishing boats all day. Interview Angle: Talking about family back home, looking sincere and mysterious Bloodbath Strategy: Grab what you can if it's nearby -- run and find alliance. Backstory: He is the oldest of three children. He has a six year old sister: Delja, and a ten year old brother named Dylan. He was always very protective of his siblings from a young age, despite the fact his mother, Serena, died in childbirth with his sister Delja. When Serena died, Oskar's father (Ray) was distraught and resorted to alcohol to take away his sadness. But it didn't work - it only made him more depressed. As time passed, Ray Pacific started to blame his wife's death on Delja. He called her the devil child who just left death in her wake. Delja burst out into tears and when Oskar heard Delja crying he stormed over to his father. Oskar protected his sister by taking the blame for it instead. He made up a story about him not giving his mother the medicine she needed, and so she died. Ray was furious. He punched Oskar twice in the temple and knocked him out. When Oskar woke, his father was being arrested for child abuse. Ray Pacific was taken to prison for two years. It was now Oskar's responsibility to take care of his siblings. He started working on the fishing boats and started to gain a bit more strength. When he went away for days on the boats, he would leave Delja and Dylan in the care of their aunt, even if she did live on the other side of the District. When he returned, they would welcome him with open arms. For a year, it was just this way. Delja and Dylan would stay with their aunt for a couple days and then return to Oskar's care back in the south of the district. But then everything changed. One morning, Peacekeepers marched into Oskar's apartment and ordered that Delja and Dylan be taken into the permanent care of their aunt. Oskar protested and said that they couldn't do that. But the Peacekeepers ignored him and escorted the two kids away. Oskar was left utterly alone. It was nearly a year before he saw his sister and brother again. By that time they'd nearly forgotten all about him. Delja no longer looked at him with the love and kindness she used to have, and Dylan didn't smile when Oskar walked in the room. He cowered behind his aunt, afraid. His aunt advised that he return home, as he was 'scaring' them. Oskar did go home. They didn't even remember that it was his birthday that day. When the hunger games finally came around, he volunteered. He figured his family didn't care about him anymore. Maybe they'd want him back if he became a Victor. And has he boarded that train, he glimpsed his father being released from the prison gates. Private Training: Battle a trainer with a glaive and throw tridents at moving targets. Token: A jasper stone that Serena Pacific had given him when he was younger. It was put in a brass ring that he now wears around his finger. His mother told him, only days before she died: "It will bring you strength Oskar. Even when you think you're alone, look at this and remember that I'm always with you, in your heart." Category:Blog posts